


give it some time

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Isaac, Angry Scott, F/M, Jealous Isaac, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles and I are dating," Allison blurted abruptly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give it some time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamesm97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/gifts).



The words had slipped out before she could stop them.

Scott and Isaac both turned to her, Scott dropping Isaac and Isaac taking a few steps back. Scotts face was twisted between anger and hurt and surprise while Isaac was shock and fury and his eyes were flashing gold.

"What?" they both said at the same time, glaring to each other before looking back at her.

Allison's mouth worked a couple times before her lips went into a thin line. She nodded tightly.

"He... No, he would have... He would have said something! We would have seen you! Smelt you! Something!" Scott exclaimed.

Allison smiled a little. "We kept telling each other no, kept on avoiding each other other than when we had to work together... I don't know how or when. He was always just... There, and I never realized it."

Scott's lips went thin and his brows lowered, bunching up.

Allison looked to him. "Don't be mad," she pleaded. "Please please don't be mad! It wasn't his fault."

Scott looked away from her. "I'm gonna need some space," Scott warned and then turned to the lockers behind him, punching it hard, a dent giving way.

He stormed off and Allison winced. "Isaac... Are you--" she started.

"Stop, just stop. You lead me on Allison," he shook his head.

Allisons eyes filled with tears, blurring her vision. "I'm-"

"If you say sorry, I swear to god Allison, if you say sorry," Isaac started, fingers shaking as he pointed one at her just to rub that shaking hand over his mouth, scrub over his face.

Tears spilled over and she wiped them away, but it was useless because more replaced them.

He shook his head calmly walking away.

She let a broken sob pass her lips when her phone rang. She dug it out, seeing Stiles's picture and name light her screen. Her fingers shook as she pushed talk.

"Hey," she sniffled.

"Hey, I'm waiting for you outside," he offered softly.

She smiled a little and bolted out just in time to see Isaac pulling Stiles out of his powder blue jeep and punch him hard enough for Stiles to hit the ground. Stiles didnt move for a second too long to be good. But then he sat up a little and looked at Isaac, cheek bruising and upper lip busted.

Isaac hauled him back up, punching him again, growling at him, fangs flashing, claws fisted in Stiles shirt.

Allison ran forward, shoving Isaac. "Stop it!" He snarled and threw her on the ground.

That's what got Stiles moving.

He pulled out a metal baseball bat and slammed it into Isaac's gut, making the wolf double over.

Stiles pulled Allison up. "Are you okay?" he asked her, gently prodding at her skin for blemishes.

"Yeah, thanks." she murmured, pulling away to run to the passenger seat and get in.

Stiles looked Isaac. Isaac gave him a shocked and guilty look. Stiles got in his jeep and started the engine, throwing the bat in the backseat and putting her in drive.

 

Allison wiped at the blood, pulling a face. "I cant believe he did this, I remember why I stabbed him."

Stiles smiled, ruining what she was doing. "Hey, I love you," he murmured. She kissed his cheek, avoiding his lip.

"I love you too," she mumbled back. He smiled and rested his forehead on hers.


End file.
